


One-Sided Screen

by Phoenexus



Series: Defector [7]
Category: Jackscepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Rescue Mission, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenexus/pseuds/Phoenexus
Summary: “Then why were you in the Records Room?” He asked. Mark’s heart sank. There was no perfect explanation for that except to go back and say the truth.Mark is cornered and caught. This is it. This is how it will all end.To top it off, he has no idea where Jack is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. This the longest chapter ever on here. Ahhh!!!

Mark didn’t know what to say as Tyler stared down at him, intensity in his gaze. Mark didn’t know what to do when Tyler gritted his teeth and placed a hand on Mark’s back. He certainly didn’t know anything when Tyler began to lead Mark away with quick and powerful steps.

And then in a moment of clarity, Mark dug his heels into the ground as best as he could despite how smooth the floor was. Tyler only continued walking, pushing Mark forwards.

He felt the push and used the motion to turn back as quickly as he could, as if he were about to make a run for it. Without hesitation, Tyler laid out his foot and Mark hit it straight on.

Before Mark began to fall with a sharp gasp, Tyler grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards. He landed a single punch into Mark’s cheek.

That was when Mark finally hit the ground. He thudded solidly. He only began to rise to his feet after a moment of pause. Tyler was there to prevent him from escaping.

He pulled Mark toward him by his scarf, choking Mark in the process. Tyler’s face was fixed in an angered expression that drilled holes in Mark’s skull. He was placed on the ground for a short moment as Tyler grabbed something more solid. Mark shrunk away as he was lifted by his short slightly off the ground to meet Tyler’s face head-on.

“What do you think you were doing?” Tyler spoke through gritted teeth.

Mark’s tongue was too big and clumsy to form the correct words he needed to. So instead of answering, he stared in a fearful state.

Tyler clicked his tongue and with one swift motion, threw Mark to the ground. He then used a strong boot to kick in Mark’s unprotected stomach. Mark shouted in response.

Mark coughed. His wounds from what seemed like life times ago, still not fully healed, stung like crazy. The bullet-wounded leg he had forgotten throbbed in pain. He braced himself on the floor and let out the warm blood he was trying to swallow back down his throat. He sputtered, coughing and choking on the blood in his throat. 

“Fuck you,” Mark could barely cough out as he turned back to Tyler. Tyler only responded with a strong laugh. Then there was a pause in his motions. Mark looked to the ground as Tyler stood listening to something. Mark’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as Tyler distractedly stared at the walls nearby.

Tyler crouched down close to Mark’s face. He wore a new look, one of pity. Then suddenly Tyler offered a hand to help Mark up.

“What,” Mark could only respond breathlessly. Tyler, just stood up and picked Mark off the ground by taking his arms and dragging him upwards. Mark had no choice, but to rise to his feet.

“You did deserve that,” Tyler told Mark with a crooked smile lining his face. There was an odd and suspicious change in his dark mood. Mark recoiled from Tyler’s clapped hand on his shoulder.

“What the hell Tyler!” Mark jumped away. “What the hell are you doing?” The oddest thing was that Tyler didn’t attack Mark as he usually would. Mark’s eyebrows knitted further together and his mouth opened in a mixture of dread and curiosity.

Tyler stood before him calmly and spoke thus, “Is it wrong for me to be pissed that you ran away? Is it not wrong for me to be even more infuriated when I find you hanging around the Record Room?”

“No,” Mark found confidence in his voice as he clenched his fists. “But it is odd for you to suddenly snap out of it and…” Mark noticed the smile lining Tyler’s face. “What’re you planning?”

“You haven’t changed one bit,” Tyler shook his head with a chuckle. “As jumpy as always and as suspicious as always.” There was a moment where he just stood there laughing at Mark’s attitude. Mark could feel himself turning red from embarrassment he didn’t know he felt. He was uncomfortable to say the least.

Tyler broke the laugh and shifted his weight. He motioned for Mark to follow him as he began to walk away in the opposite direction of the Records Room. Mark, reluctantly, followed.

“How did you get here Mark?” Tyler asked as he pulled Mark closer, resting an arm across his shoulder. Mark looked straight ahead while trying to find the correct lie to tell.

“A plane,” He huffed matter-of-factly while looking into Tyler’s eyes. He dropped his arm from Mark’s shoulders.

“Obviously,” Tyler said. “But what I really meant was, how did you come into possession of a rebel plane like the one you were claimed to have come in?” When Mark didn’t answer right away, Tyler smiled knowingly. 

“You see, there were a few soldiers who saw you in the sky and watched you land. They didn’t bother to question how you got here, only that you were still loyal to us. Of course, you claimed you were.

“Unlike my staff, I look into details. I know you’re hiding something.” Tyler looked straight ahead with his sinister grin, figuring he had won.

Mark had to pick his next words carefully or risk getting into trouble.

He could pin this all on Jack. Say that this rebel had found Mark and forced Mark to take him up to the Above and get the records while he waited farther away. Mark could lie and get out of this by the skin of his teeth. If he appeased and appealed to Tyler, he could survive this.

And go back to his old life?

“I stole it,” Mark explained with a slow enough tone so that he didn’t appear as panicked as he felt. His heart beat fast as he continued to speak, “When I touched down, I was almost killed.

“And when those soldiers you sent came for me, I fought them. Someone came to aid me and killed a few of them. After everyone was killed he turned on me, wondering why I was running. When he learned I was from the Above, he tried to kill me. I was able to get a gun and shoot him first. I got a hotel room and tried to work out a way to earn a living down there.

“Long story short,” Mark swallowed. “I realized I was stupid. That whatever I was trying to do, was stupid and that my life up here was better than down there. I stole a random plane. I didn’t know was a rebel’s until I was already flying. I figured that as long as I explained myself to someone here, I’d be okay.”

Tyler nodded, still facing forwards so that Mark couldn’t tell how he was taking this all. Mark looked at Tyler out of the corner of his eyes. His expression hadn’t changed from when Mark had begun to tell the story till the end. Mark swallowed nervously.

“Then why were you in the Records Room?” Tyler asked. Mark’s heart sank. There was no perfect explanation for that except to go back and say the truth.

In that moment, he found himself trying to think of what Jack would do. What lie would he tell in order to preserve himself? Being a rebel leader, a reckless one at that, he’d probably been captured by the enemy once or twice and made his way out by the usage of a silver-tongue. Mark could try and channel that cunning.

By thinking of Jack and staring up at the blue lights, Mark allowed his mind to wander to Amy. He could even see her by his side. She began to speak through him, helping him find the right words to say.

“Could you blame me for wanting to know what happened to her?” Mark found himself saying. The Amy in his mind nodded her approval, giving him two thumbs-up and a playful grin. He hoped that wherever she was now after death, she could sense the ‘thnak you’ he was trying to send her.

Tyler’s back stiffened and he stopped walking for a short pause. His eyes closed and one hand came to his forehead.

“Look Mark,” He spoke regretfully and his face rose to meet Mark’s eyes. “I’m sorry about that.”

It was now Mark’s turn to tense up. Tyler noticed this change of posture and let his voice grow softer.

“I didn’t want to kill her at first,” He spoke in a hushed voice. “But when you failed to cooperate…there was no other option.” Tyler paused for a moment, his eyes softened into an empathetic gaze. Mark almost wanted to give him a hug, despite what he had done. Tyler’s eyes then hardened. 

“I don’t expect you to understand,” He stiffened. “But I do expect you to accept what has happened. I expect you to move on. I’ll allow you to keep whatever document you found about her, if that helps with closure.” With that, Tyler walked down the hallway with exceptional speed.

“You’re right!” Mark retaliated. “I don’t understand one fucking bit!” Tyler’s glaring eyes returned and he stopped moving.

“How could you kill her!” Mark walked towards him with determined steps. “She did nothing wrong whatsoever-”

“But if this feels far worse than your own torture would’ve felt,” Tyler replied knowingly. Mark stopped abruptly. “Ah. Yes. If we had just tortured you, there was no telling if you would’ve broken as easily. With Amy in our grasp, you began to work diligently for the first few days.” He paused. “We did make our mistakes, of course. But you are here now, aren’t you?”

“Maybe not for long,” Mark glowered at Tyler with a new revenge-filled head.

He wanted to be out of there before rage filled thoughts took over completely and his moral compass failed. He could already feel himself wanting to launch at Tyler and kill him with his bare hands. But he stopped himself by gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

Tyler noticed this by giving Mark a once-over glance. Instead of turning away in terror or getting angry himself, all he did was smile down. He held out a hand as a motion for him to follow again.

“Before you leave us,” Tyler smirked. “I’d like to show you something.”

Mark refused to move.

“Mark,” Tyler warned. “Come with me. Now.”

Mark folded his arms.

“Fine,” Tyler’s voice had groaned irritated. He tapped one finger to his ear and spoke in a hushed voice that Mark couldn’t make out.

Suddenly Mark felt a thud against his back. He looked up in alarm and saw the dark mask of a soldier blocking out the cold lights. Mark moved away from him while holding his own arms defensively.

“This is unnecessary,” He said as he was moved forwards. Tyler hummed with each step. Mark was forced forwards down the uninhabited and empty hallways that Tyler walked along as if he owned them. In a way, he did.

– ✴ –

The room they entered was bright, much brighter than the hallways. So when Mark entered, he squinted his eyes and tried to shield them from the light. Tyler walked with a command that only a military leader responsible for multiple deaths yet a lack of remorse would have.

Mark could only follow as the gun was shoved into his back. He glared at the soldier basically stepping on his feet and walked forwards with a grumble. The soldier, disliking Mark’s attitude, hit him square between the shoulder blades.

Mark lurched forwards and found himself face toward the ground, being held up by his hands on his knees. He blinked twice in surprise and then carefully rose to his feet. He caught the eyes of Tyler, who watched from a short distance.

“So you’ve told me that you came here alone,” Tyler reminded Mark, who nodded in agreement. “Alright, just making sure.”

Tyler was standing next to a long and thin television screen with his arm leaning on the wall. He had a smug look lining his face once more. Mark loathed it as Tyler winked at him.

Mark watched as Tyler turned to the screen, bounced off the wall and snapped his fingers. The screen launched to life.

Mark felt himself stiffen as he recognized the person on the screen.

Jack.

There he sat and he looked like a complete and utter wreck in the dark green, dimly lit room.

There was blood streaming down from the crown of iron screws rest in his head. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his hands on the armrests of the wooden chair he sat at.

His knuckles were bright red and Mark swore he could see the bones where the skin had been ripped away raw. His chest was rising at inconsistent intervals as if he were struggling to breath. His eyes were closed tightly, trying to bear the pain he had been inflicted with.

His lip was bleeding as he finally moved and spat out some blood. He looked directly at the screen with razor eyes, an unbroken spirit. Mark tried not to show his relief.

“I didn’t think that Jack was still alive,” Tyler smirked at the screen. “Hell, I figured those bastard rebels had killed him off for high treason…you know how it is.” Tyler flashed Mark a toothy grin with this comment. Mark’s breath caught in his throat, but he tried to play it off by simply exhaling with an emotionless expression.

“Hmm…” Mark said. “Yes I did read about it in the Records Room.” He didn’t ask the question Tyler hoped he would: why was that article laid out?

Mark dared to step closer to Tyler and the screen, though it pained him to do so.

Jack cried out in anguish as the iron crown was tightened again on its own. He thrashed and screeched louder than Mark had heard anyone ever before. His screams came from the television and echoed from a hallway somewhere else in the building, whether below, above or on the same floor. Mark had no clue which ever it was.

Despite that act he was putting on, Mark couldn’t help but wince at the sound of pain.

“I don’t know why you are showing this to me, or showed me the file,” Mark spoke as he opened his eyes. “I’m assuming you put out the file.”

“Don’t play games with me Mark,” Tyler glared into Mark. “I know that you know this man.” There was a tension in the air as Mark didn’t respond directly.

“I think,” Mark paused. “You are mistaken, Tyler.” Jack howled in pain once more and Mark tried his best to block it out.

Tyler laughed. Tyler laughed and laughed and laughed, cracking his usual stone-face. A hearty, genuine, crazy laugh that highlighted the edge and danger in the corners of his mouth. The way Tyler caved into his belly with the laugh caused Mark to back away slightly.

“I am mistaken!” He laughed as he rose to his full height. “I’m not the one denying facts here, my dear Mark.” He paused in his speaking to continue his maniacal and chilling laugh that echoed off the walls of the room.

Mixed with Jack’s painful screams, Mark could hardly hold himself from crying out in pure horror.

Tyler gathered himself as if suddenly a switch had flicked off inside his mind. He straightened out his black jacket with the coattails. He held a stoic expression so unlike his one full of crazed laughter.

Mark wasn’t sure which Tyler was worse. The callous inhuman one or the one with the devilish grin and heartstopping laughter. He shivered despite himself.

“Prove to me that he means nothing to you,” Tyler challenged as he opened the door to his right and motioned to a set of winding black stairs leading down towards the basement. He motioned for Mark to step forward.

Despite the gun at his back, Mark felt the urge to run. It didn’t matter if he was shot at or killed, just so long as he escaped the madman before him.

But then, Mark turned to look at the screen.

Jack was crying now, salty tears mixing with blood all streaming down his face. He looked queasy, as if he might hurl. He lazily eyed the camera and stuck his tongue out weakly. Mark would’ve laughed if Jack hadn’t flinched in pain afterwards, as if he were shocked by electricity. He buzzed and then hung his head low, giving up.

Mark turned toward Tyler, his mind racing on how he was going to save Jack. He approached the stairs and Tyler led Mark downwards with the soldier trailing behind him.

– ✴ –

He wasn’t really sure where he was anymore. It was pitch black. So dark he couldn’t see his hand despite putting it directly in front of his eyes. It was enough to cause Mark’s heart rate to increase once more, until Tyler flicked on a light.

“Better?” Tyler had a false smile on his face, calm and comforting. Mark turned away in disgust at his fakeness.

“Yeah,” Mark huffed. He had his hands in his cape pockets, in an attempt to keep warm in the chill below the ground. He could even see his breath as he let go in irritation.

“Follow this way,” Tyler commanded to both the soldier at Mark’s back with the gun and Mark himself.

There was a narrow hallway that Tyler turned into that he barely fit through. Mark shuffled uncomfortably behind him, feeling claustrophobic. The soldier’s gun was lowered so that he was able to follow his prisoner and his boss. Mark felt no better, even without the gun jabbed into his back.

Inside the hallway, the lights were pulsating in a low, dying heartbeat above. It barely illuminated Mark’s vision for a second and then disappeared for at least five seconds. It was terrifying to walk in the darkness and not know what was ahead.

Mark walked into Tyler on several occasions, resulting in a harsh glare and jab in the back of his neck by a gun and a shout to keep going. His neck was beginning to feel sore.

Finally, they reached the opening and a solid white room. The lights glared around them, shocking everyone’s senses. Mark felt blind under these new surroundings and exposure.

However Tyler had been prepared and wore a pair of sunglasses. He turned to Mark, who was crouching and holding his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder, hauling him upwards, not waiting for the soldier to do this duty.

“Get the fuck up,” His voice was gruff and impatient. Mark rocked on his feet as he got up and steadied himself as he took his hands out of his cape. His eyes were widened as his eyes caught a glimpse of the screen behind Tyler.

There Jack sat behind it. He was right there in the other room suffering just in Mark’s reach.

Mark suspected that the screen wouldn’t allow Jack to see the rest of them, but it did allow him to glimpse into the room with the ability to see more.

Considering the fact that Tyler had just caught Jack, it was incredible how wounded Jack was.

The split lip and wounded mouth had a waterfall of blood gushed from it as Jack’s head was lowered. His head was covered in blood as Mark could see the screws digging in at least an inch. His green hair was mixed with a sharp reddish brown of still sticky new liquid that might still be flowing out his head.

He seemed delirious with the calm rising and falling of his body in a relaxed breathing pattern. It had only been moments ago since Jack was thrashing about in pure rage against his captors.

Tyler spotted Mark’s wandering eyes, but looked away when Mark caught him staring. Tyler simply turned from Mark and went to speak to the guard with a hushed hiss of a whisper. Mark wandered forwards to the screen.

“Jack,” He dared to whisper to the screen before him, trying to reach out to his wounded friend. “Shit Jack what did they do to you?”

“Mark,” Tyler called him over. Mark responded by going to Tyler. “Time to prove you aren’t a fucking liar.” He began to lead Mark to the entrance of Jack’s torture chamber.

Mark swallowed as Tyler placed a hand on the doorknob and yanked it forwards.

“We’ll be watching,” Tyler promised as he shoved Mark forwards. “You remember what you’ve said. We will.” Mark was launched into the room and the door slammed behind him.

Mark was hesitant to turn around to face Jack.

Mark’s breathing was getting heavy, hot and fast as he tried to think of what to do with the challenge he faced.

If Mark didn’t torture Jack, Tyler would instantly be alerted and would send the soldiers in to kill the two of them. Mark wouldn’t have the chance to try and rescue Jack. They would die.

But if Mark did what Tyler wanted and tortured Jack, he would never forgive himself. He couldn’t bare to see Jack’s broken body and know that he was a cause of it. That would be worse than dying.

He felt a sick feeling in his stomach, low and painful. This had to be the same room, or a similar room, that they had held Amy. She had been in the same position as Jack only weeks prior.

That helped Mark make up his mind.

He turned to Jack with a drawn in breath.

Jack was even worse up close. Mark could now see his ripped pants that oozed deep scarlet and his arms that bore scratches and scars up and down as if he had been attacked by a feral feline.

His cheeks were covered in red streaks and water. His eyes were closed softly with a mix of acceptance of pain and defiance despite not being able to defend himself.

Suddenly he spoke.

“I’m here alone,” Jack insisted with a croak. “I won’t tell you anymore. So. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Mark stood by him and said nothing. He could only think about all the eyes outside that were focused on his reaction.

With no response, Jack’s eyes opened in confusion. He winced as he raised his head up and looked slowly to the side.

Recognition flashed in his eyes, and despite the deliriousness that he no doubt felt, Jack didn’t react in a typical way to seeing Mark. He bit his tongue, trying not to cry, though the tears were springing in his eyes.

There was a crackle and a fizz from the speaker in the room. Mark turned to the blank wall in front of Jack, where he knew the screen rested on the other side. He hoped he was looking directly into Tyler’s eyes.

“Proceed with the torture,” Tyler spoke gruffly.

Mark turned from the screen with a downcast frown and a solemn nod. His eyes met Jack’s and he mouthed, “I’m so sorry.” Jack couldn’t speak, only pursed his lips despite the blood. His head dropped. His eyes closed again and there were new, hot tears flowing down his face and dropping onto the pool of blood at his feet.

The room smelled metallic and hot, despite the coldness and stuffiness of outside. Jack had begun to fill it with small, hiccuping sobs.

Mark began to go to the table of weapons. He eyed them with a lingering hesitation. If he took too long, maybe someone would come in and try to speed up the process. Then Mark could attack and somehow…

It was useless Mark knew as he laid a hand on a wrench. There was a blood stain covering the head of it. He just laid his hand over the handle, tears welling up in his own eyes.

Was this the same wrench they used to take out Amy’s teeth? Was she still alive when it happened? Did she feel like the pain would never stop? Did she ever find peace and was her death slow or quick?

Mark broke into a full on sob in that moment, letting the tears fall hot and heavy onto his hands. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t care.

He could feel Amy in here. He could feel Jack in here. He could feel both of their pain and suffering and their spirits crying out in anguish.

The speaker fizzed again.

“There seems to be an issue with the screen and audio,” Tyler spoke in an irritated grumble. Mark’s mind jumped to his allies on the outside. Kathyrn?

“I’m coming inside.” Mark’s head flew up and his eyes opened with a flash. He looked over to Jack.

Jack’s eyes were still closed tightly and his shoulders had come up in an attempt to block his face. Mark had no time to reassure him that no pain was coming as he walked swiftly to the door.

Tyler came quickly. The door swung open in a careful motion. Mark swung at Tyler with a repressed furiosity.

“Heh,” Tyler held a hand to his wounded cheek. “Hit a raw nerve, did I?” Mark could feel his face growing hot.

“I haven’t been in here since our last torture,” Tyler rose to his feet from where Mark had knocked him to his knees. “Her screams…I’m surprised no one could hear them up there.” Tyler cackled on his feet.

Mark launched forwards and was knocking the teeth from Tyler’s gums as the wrench came into contact with his face. Mark could hear bones crack and break as Tyler fell to the ground again.

Despite Mark’s morals screaming out to stop, he kept hitting Tyler’s face erupting in pockets of blood. Blood splattered everywhere with each new hit.

The rage was there and finally eating away at Mark. Here was the man that took his love and his life and was now trying to take someone else that Mark loved.

The hatred bubbled over and spilled out like each new wound inflicted by the wrench. Blood oozed from Tyler’s mouth, nose and cheeks with each new dig and slap from the wrench. Mark glared down as Tyler cried out for pity. He thirsted for the blood pooling on the floor.

“Mark!” a distant voice broke Mark’s concentration. He turned away for a split second.

There was Jack, his eyes fully alert and turned toward him. He was appalled, angry, fearful, but there was some look of concern in his eyes. Mark stood to his feet and began to rush towards him. His livid tears turning into grateful ones.

“Are you alright?” Mark finally spoke to Jack.

Jack tried to nod, but the crown of screws seemed to dig further. He bit an uninjured part of his lip to keep from screaming out.

Mark loosened the screws as quickly as he could, one at a time and taking them out as softly as he could. Each time one dropped, Jack’s face seemed to relax more and he groaned. His eyes closed as Mark unfastened his hands and then feet from the chair. He fell forwards into Mark’s arms with relief. Against Mark’s chest, he could only mutter, “thank you.”

His eyes closed. His breathing still continued. He was tough as the screws that were once lodged in his head.

Mark sat there on his knees, hugging Jack in his arms. He didn’t want to move Jack in the condition he was in, but as he looked to the stirring Tyler, he knew it was time to get going.

Mark scooped Jack into his arms as if he were as light as a feather. The amount of blood he lost was shocking and more covered Mark. He began to rush out the wound, trying his best to be fragile with Jack’s broken body.

He stepped over Tyler.

Before he could exit the room, Tyler’s hand caught his foot with an iron grip. Mark cried out in surprise.

“Don’t. Fucking. Move,” Tyler could barely wheeze in his state. All Mark had to do was step back on his hand and the grip fell apart. Mark was pushing his way out of the door before Tyler could react further.

The soldier was on his feet looking at Mark in utter shock as he emerged from the room with bleeding Jack in his arms. The soldier had no time to raise his gun and fire as Mark shot out of there like a bullet down the other way, further into the back building and darkness.

There were the same pulsating lights that only added to the stress of the situation.

Not only could Mark feel his own heartbeat in his ears, but he could feel Jack’s against his chest as Jack moved closer for warmth in the cold. Jack’s jacket had been lost before the torture, leaving an army green tank top as his only clothing on his upper half. The tank top was torn in several places.

“Are we there yet?” Jack whispered up to Mark, half-awake, half-falling-out-of-consciousness. Mark swallowed as he turned around, looking around and failing to see any exit closeby. He could hear footsteps pounding behind them.

“Almost,” Mark could only reply as he took a path to his right down another dimly lit hallway.

It was the right move as he spotted an elevator at the end. With his waning strength, he powered forwards. He pounded the button. It opened and he barged in and slammed a finger into the main floor’s button. As the doors closed, Mark couldn’t spot any of his followers. He hoped that they were still stuck in the maze.

Now in the elevator, he could finally speak to Jack properly. He gazed down at the bloody man in his arms, curled up into a ball in an attempt to keep warm.

Mark placed him onto the floor as softly as he could, leaning him against the side. Mark began to take off his cape and maroon scarf. Though both were covered in Jack’s own blood, they were still warm. He wrapped them around Jack’s shivering and bleeding figure.

“Thank you,” He slurred with closed eyes. Mark lifted him back in his arms and the elevator opened to the familiar ground floor.

Mark peered out cautiously. There was no one in the hallways. Yet. Mark took this opportunity to creep out and down the one to his left.

Though he didn’t have a map in his head, he knew that the elevator was close to the airbase, only a few hallways away. If he sprinted, which he was doing, then there was a possibility he could reach a door before the entire staff was alerted. It was a slim chance, but it was all he got.

So Mark rushed down the hallways without bothering to check if anyone saw him. All that mattered was getting on the ship and going as far away from here as possible.

Nothing mattered except saving the one person Mark still cared about in this world.

They finally reached the exit and Mark shoved through it as the alarms began to blare. As Mark sprinted out into the runway, the doors auto-locked everyone else inside. Lockdown had begun with the red alert the alarm called for.

Mark let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the airfield. His eyes skittered around the area trying to find the rebel plane he had taken up. Finally, his eyes rested on the plane, jammed in a corner, but hardly battered or used.

He rushed to it, a stupid grin on his face. His feet slapped the runway, alerting the soldiers laying around of his presence. He didn’t care, so long as he was fast enough to escape without them catching him.

He stepped up to the door, which opened on command in the presence of Jack, and placed Jack inside as carefully as possible. Jack remained asleep through it all, his chest rising in a rhythmic pattern and his face more calm than he should be because of the pain.

However before Mark could enter the plane, he felt a sharp shock at his side and he fell backwards. The door closed.

“How fucking dare you!” Tyler’s voice pierced the night air. Mark rose to his feet with a shock and dodged as the electricity baton was thrust forwards. Tyler’s jabs were deadly.

“How fucking dare I?” Mark echoed Tyler’s furry and words. He laughed as Tyler made another jab, sloppily from his impaired vision.

However Mark was slow from opening wounds and fatigue from running. The baton made contact in the same spot. Mark howled as Tyler came towards him, burning the baton into his chest. The smell of burning fabric and then burning flesh filled the air.

“You are going to pay,” Tyler spoke through gritted teeth. “You are going to regret every hit, every act of defiance against me.” His voice was as hot as the burning sensation Mark was feeling on his chest. He cried out again and tried to move away from Tyler and the plane at his back. Despite Tyler’s injuries, he still remained strong and immovable.

Then, by whatever luck Mark had that day, there was a gunshot. It lodged into Tyler’s head, leaving a surprised expression on his face before he slumped down in front of Mark.

Katherine’s voice rang clear as Mark found himself on the ground again, staring into Tyler’s very dead eyes.

“Go!”

Mark obeyed and crawled to the door of the plane. It wouldn’t open.

“Hey let me the fuck in!” Mark panicked as he thudded against the door. There was a shuffle from inside and the door slid open. Jack fell forwards.

“Fuck Jack,” Mark caught him. “Be careful jesus christ.” He picked Jack up again effortlessly. Mark carried him to a seat nearby and then slid into the pilot’s chair. He took the wheel in both hands.

“I hope you can manage the landing without me,” He heard a mumble at his side.

Mark smiled as the plane rolled into action.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. The last chapter of this series. What a rollercoaster. What an open ended scene to leave it on.
> 
> But in all seriousness, thank you for sticking with me on this story written in such a short amount of time. It started about a week ago on a whim of random inspiration and here I am now. My first youtube fanfiction and full series on here finished. I'm feeling slightly emotional to say the truth.
> 
> Thank you everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day and I'll see you in the next story!
> 
> (ps: let me know if you want an epilogue to this. Promise there'll be no more death) ;)


End file.
